Abre los ojos
by Kumi Strife
Summary: AU:: Lovino no estaba preparado para decirle que le quería, pero tampoco lo estaba para perderle ::España/Romano::


**Título**: Abre los ojos  
**Resumen**: Lovino no estaba preparado para decirle que le quería, pero tampoco lo estaba para perderle.  
**Pareja(s)**: Antonio x Lovino | Ludwig x Feliciano | etc  
**Género(s)**: Angust, Humor, Romance  
**Rating**: M ~ MA  
**Advertencias**: AU, escenas de sexo esplícito (en un futuro no muy lejano) y unos cuantos OC's que me he tomado la libertad de incluir

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sus pasos resonaban con fuerza por los blancos pasillos, su corazón latiendo con tanta fuerza que prácticamente eso era lo único que escuchaba. Las enfermeras que se cruzaban con él le miraban con el ceño fruncido, y seguramente alguna le reprendía por correr de esa forma en un hospital, aunque Lovino no les prestó demasiada atención.

Sus ojos buscaban con desesperación la habitación que su hermano le había indicado, aún resistiendo a creerse lo que le había dicho por teléfono.

Tenía que ser una broma, _tenía_ que serlo.

Debido a la velocidad que llevaba, casi se cayó de bruces al suelo cuando frenó. Lovino se obligó a calmarse cuando sus ojos se encontraron con el número que Feliciano le había indicado. No tenía que preocuparse, seguro que el cenutrio de su hermano sólo había exagerado las cosas, claro, seguramente sólo era eso.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta de aquella habitación le hizo fruncir el ceño. Su hermano menor lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el pecho de un tipo rubio, unos cuantos centímetros más alto que él. Debería haberse imaginado que ese tipo estaría ahí, al fin y al cabo, su hermano nunca se separa de él.

En cualquier otra ocasión, habría comenzado a chillar improperios contra ese tío, y lo habría separado de su hermano a base de patadas, pero por esta vez lo dejaría pasar, sólo por esta vez. Deliberadamente hizo ruido con la puerta, y así consiguió que Feliciano levantara la cabeza del fornido pecho de su acompañante.

Cuando vio a Lovino, sus ojos se inundaron aún más de lágrimas. El tipo rubio le miró con algo parecido a la lástima, antes de desviar la mirada hacia la cama.

—¡Lovino! —Su hermano prácticamente se abalanzó sobre él— ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Ludwig y yo estábamos ahí, tan cerca…! —Antes de poder acabar lo que fuera que quisiera decir, se echó a llorar de nuevo— Lo siento… lo siento tanto… hermano…

Lovino frunció el ceño. Sí, Feliciano era una persona que exageraba muchísimo las cosas, y que se exaltaba por un simple corte en un dedo, pero esto le parecía demasiado. Una punzada de algo que no quiso reconocer como terror, cruzó su espina dorsal.

No…

—¿Dónde…?

Ludwig le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalándole la cama que había en el rincón de la habitación. Tratando de aparentar calma, Lovino se encaminó hacia allí. Su hermano corrió de nuevo a los brazos del rubio, que trataba de calmar al muchacho acariciando su espalda lentamente. Lovino apenas les hizo caso.

A cada paso que daba, sentía como el aire dejaba sus pulmones, poco a poco. El olor a medicinas y a alcohol hacía que la nariz le picara de forma molesta, y el constante e intermitente pitido de una máquina que había junto a la cama a la que se dirigía le llenaba la cabeza y hacía eco en ella de forma dolorosa.

_No, por Dios, no._

Se quedó a unos metros de la cama, no pudo avanzar más.

Sintió que toda la fuerza de su cuerpo le abandonaba, y tuvo la certeza de que se iba a desmayar ahí mismo si alguien no le sujetaba.

—Antonio…

Su voz apenas fue un susurro cuando salió de su boca. Deseaba que lo que estaban viendo sus ojos fuera sólo una visión, o una pesadilla. Le daba igual lo que fuera, pero eso no podía ser real. Simplemente no.

El chico al que había llamado Antonio permanecía quieto en la cama, inconsciente al parecer. Una mascarilla sobre su boca le proporcionaba aire de forma artificial, un montón de tubos conectaban su cuerpo con las máquinas que había alrededor de la cama, y varias heridas en su rostro y en sus brazos que las enfermeras ya se habían encargado de atender. Supuso que podría encontrar más heridas en el cuerpo del chico si retiraba las mantas que lo cubrían.

Ignorando lo difícil que se le estaba haciendo respirar, se giró levemente, buscando la mirada de su hermano menor, pidiéndole explicaciones. Sin embargo, no fue Feliciano quien habló.

—Le han atropellado —Le explicó Ludwig— Feliciano y yo estábamos cerca, así que pude tomar la matrícula.

—Ll-llamamos a la am-ambulancia en seguida —Feliciano trataba de contener sus sollozos mientras hablaba, lo cual no parecía funcionarle.

—El médico ha dicho que ha sufrido una conmoción cerebral, y… —El chico dudó unos instantes— no saben… cuando despertará.

Tenía que estar bromeando, no podía hablar en serio. Antonio no podía estar realmente en coma ¡Pero si esa misma mañana ellos habían estado juntos! Ellos…

Esa mañana…

—_¿Qué es exactamente lo que tenemos, Lovi?_

Sí, Antonio se lo había preguntado esa misma mañana, poco después de haber desayunado juntos. De haber pasado _la noche_ juntos. Lovino apretó los puños, casi sin darse cuenta.

—_¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?_

—_Bueno, tengo curiosidad. Te quiero, lo sabes, la pregunta es…_

Lovino no se había dado cuenta, pero estaba llorando. De forma silenciosa, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Antonio. Cuándo sus manos se habían aferrado a las sábanas, no lo sabía, cuando había empezado a temblar, tampoco lo sabía. Sólo sabía que aquello no podía ser real. No quería creer que aquello estuviera ocurriendo.

Pronto sus sollozos eran mayores que los de su hermano, y aunque era vergonzoso, aunque hacía _años_ que no lloraba de esa forma, todo carecía de importancia en ese momento. Absolutamente todo.

—_¿Tú me quieres, Lovino? _


End file.
